plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hypno-shroom
|PvZ2 = }} Może chodziło ci o Hipnogrzyba z gry Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2? Hypno-shroom (GW2 - Hipnogrzyb) jest rośliną pojedynczego użyciu występującą w Plants vs. Zombies i Plants vs. Zombies 2. Powoduje, że zombie przechodzą na twoją stronę, po zjedzeniu go. Zahipnotyzowany zombie atakuje swoich. W pierwszej części roślinę odblokowujemy na poziomach nocnych, natomiast drugiej po zakupieniu jej w sklepie za 16,52 zł. Etymologia Nazwa jego pochodzi od słowa 'hypnosis' (z ang. 'hipnoza'), co nawiązuje do jego zdolności hipnotyzujących oraz od słowa 'shroom' (z ang.'grzyb'). Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies When eaten, Hypno-shrooms will make a zombie turn around and fight for you. Usage: single use, on contact Special: makes a zombie fight for you Sleeps during the day "Zombies are our friends," asserts Hypno-shroom. "They're badly misunderstood creatures who play a valuable role in our ecology. We can and should do more to bring them round to our way of thinking." Cost: 75 Recharge: Slow TŁUMACZENIE Gdy zostaną zjedzeni, Hypno-shroomy sprawią, że zombie będą dla ciebie walczyć. Użycie: pojedyncze użycie, przy kontakcie Umiejętność specjalna: sprawia, że zombie dla ciebie walczy Śpi podczas dnia "Zombie są naszymi przyjaciółmi," twierdzi Hypno-shroom. "Oni są niezrozumianymi stworzeniami, które odgrywają ważną role w naszej ekologii. Możemy i powinniśmy zrobić tak, aby dostosowali się do naszego toku myślenia." Koszt: 75 Odnawianie: Wolne Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 125 AREA: Single RECHARGE: Sluggish When zombies eat Hypno-shrooms, they will turn around and fight for you. Special: makes a zombie fight for you Hypno-shroom has no trouble persuading zombies to fight on behalf of the plants. But he has yet to convince one to cluck like a chicken. "One day," he says. "One day." TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 125 Obszar: Mały Odnawianie: Powolne Kiedy zombie zjedzą Hypno-shroomy, oni przejdą na naszą stronę i będą dla ciebie walczyć. Umiejętność specjalna: sprawia, że zombie walczą dla ciebie Hypno-shroom nie ma problemu z przekonywaniem zombie, aby walczyli w imieniu roślin. Ale musi przekonać jeszcze jednego aby gdakał jak kurczak. "Pewno dnia," mówi. "Pewnego dnia." Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food Gdy damy Plant Food Hypno-shroomowi to zacznie z niego emitować się światło, a gdy zombie go po tym zje, zmieni się w Gargantuara, który będzie walczył po naszej stronie. W zależności w jakim świecie się znajdujemy, Gargantuar będzie wyglądał inaczej. W Chińskiej wersji Hypno-shroom bez kostiumu posiada osłabiony efekt Plant Food. Zamiast Gargantuara grzyb zamienia zombie w Buckethead Zombie. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Hypno-shroom otrzymuje efekt Plant Food, który funkcjonuje jak ten z międzynarodowej wersji. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Plants vs. Zombies W Plants vs. Zombies najlepiej jest go używać w nocy na zombie z dużą wytrzymałością (na przykład Buckethead Zombie lub Football Zombie). Plants vs. Zombies 2 W Plants vs. Zombies 2 podobnie jak w pierwszej części, należy go używać do wytrzymałych zombie. Najbardziej użyteczny jest jego Plant Food, dzięki któremu możemy zmienić nawet malutkiego Impa w olbrzymiego Gargantuara, który potrafi sczyścić praktycznie całą linię. Galeria Ciekawostki Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Jeśli spowolniony zombie spożyje Hypno-shrooma, będzie w stanie hipnozy poruszał się jeszcze powoli przez chwilę. *Kiedy zombie zje grzyba, można wtedy usłyszeć dźwięk syreny. Ten sam dźwięk następuje, kiedy da się czekoladę Ślimakowi Stinky albo roślinom w Zen Garden. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Zahipnotyzowane zombie mogą zjadać nagrobki oraz lodowe bloki. *Przed aktualizacją 2.4.1, zombie zjadające grzyba odzyskiwały pełne zdrowie. **Jednak to nie zostało naprawione w Chińskiej wersji. *Hypno-shroom czynił zombie mocniejszymi od zwykłych przeciwników przed wersją 2.9.1. *Zahipnotyzowane zombie są podatne na Power Toss, jednak nie mogą być zdmuchnięte. Podobnie jak nie zmniejszone Gargantuary. *Obracający się Jester Zombie jest jedynym zombie, który może zjeść Hypno-shrooma nie będąc później zahipnotyzowanym. *Jeśli zombie zje Sun Bean przed hipnozą, to ten zombie wraz z obrażeniami będzie uwalniać słońce. *Zahipnotyzowane zombie mogą nadal zadeptać kwiaty, powodując przegraną. *Wrażliwe zombie takie jak Zombie Chicken oraz Ice Weasel po ugryzieniu Hypno-shrooma pozostają zahipnotyzowane, a Hypno-shroom pozostanie nadal na miejscu. Natomiast po zjedzeniu Hypno-shrooma pod wpływem Plant Fooda nie zostają one zamienione w Gargantuary. *Jest możliwe, że zombie trzymający Plant Food zje Hypno-shrooma, to ten zombie będzie zahipnotyzowany, a zarazem będzie posiadał nadal Plant Food. *Hypno-shroom pojawia się w poziomach Dark Ages - Noc 4 oraz 8. Zobacz też *Grzyby *Disco is Undead *Rośliny Premium en:Hypno-shroom ru:Гипногриб Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Noc Kategoria:Rośliny Premium Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Noc Kategoria:Grzyby Kategoria:Rośliny o pojedynczym użyciu